The New Hunter
by Dephantom
Summary: Danny was taken away after phantom planet and got some good removed from him and replaced with evil. Skulker trains Danny to be a good hunter and evil. 10 yrs later he returns to Amity Park completely different.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Amity Park. Everyone was happy, especially for Danny. He had the girl of his dreams, everyone knows his secret, Dash stopped bullying him, and his parents accepted him as a ghost. Danny was taking a walk by himself thinking how great life is for him. -Later on- When Danny came home Sam was waiting for him at his house.

"I was waiting for you for our date," said Sam.

"Oh! That was today? Sorry, I was taking a walk," said Danny.

"Mm-hmm... Well we won't miss our reservations if we go quick, lets go now then," grabbing his wrist and running off.

Danny and Sam started running off to the most fanciest restaurant in town. By the time they made it there they were panting. Sam was dressed but Danny wasn't. They enjoyed their nice meal. After that, went for a stroll in the park, the birds were chirping, the eggs were hatching, and the nice breeze made a quiet yet nice whistle sound. Danny sat down on the bench and yawned.

"Isn't this nice?" asked Sam.

She received to response. When she looked back she saw Danny laying on the bench snoozing.

"Hmph… Out already?" Sam smirked.

Sam sat on the bench and laid next to Danny. She was able to hear Danny's heavy breathing and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Danny had a weird dream that everything was pitch black and then clockwork appeared, his assigned guardian. He pointed behind him and when he looked back and suddenly and screen appeared. It showed a muscular man with messy black raven hair, scars on his face, and ripped black shirt with a picture of a ghost behind a red circle with a slash. He stared at the familiar looking guy, then saw him shoot a powerful ghost ray, at Sam.

Danny sat up panting from his dream. Sam was started and screamed.

"Oh sorry Sam, had a weird dream."

"Really? What happened."

"Umm nothin' really bad…"

"Oh, okay."

Then suddenly he felt a chill down is spine and his breath appeared.

"Uhhg, another ghost," Danny whined.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled while transformed to his ghost form.

Danny looked around for the ghost and found him. It was no ghost he had ever seen. It had bright green skin, fangs sticking out, black flaming hair, and a grey cloak covering him.

"Who are y-"

"Not going to tell you," he interrupted.

"Are you the ghost of interr-"

"No, but it's just fun, heh heh,"

"Oh my-"

"Gosh?"

Danny slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Reall-"

"Yes really."

Danny showed an annoyed face.

"You don't really seem-"

"Evil? Hmph."

"…"

"Hey, guess what?"

"Whaat," Danny groaned.

"How does that feel!" The ghost yelled and pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Danny in. The ghost opened a ghost portal and went in, Sam running after it.

The ghost went to his lab and strapped Danny down.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"I'd rather not,"

"I'm going to kill you!" and tried to form a ghost ray but he ghost shocked with many volts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!" Danny panted.

"Fine then," He said. "I'll annoy you like you did to me."

"Hmm?"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH."

"Stop i-"

"BLAH BLAH"

"SHUT UP!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAHBY BLAH BLAH"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

He looked around his lab and grinned. He picked up a brick and threw it to Daniel, which instantly made him pass out.

"That's more like it" he smirked.

The ghost took out a ray and aimed it at Danny.

"This would hurt if you were still conscious,"

Then blasted the ray at him. He is taking some good out of Danny and putting some more evil in. -20 seconds later-

"All done," he said.

He picked up Danny and flew to Skulker's Island. He landed right infront of him and dropped Danny.

"Train him well," The ghost said.

"I shall," Skulker said.

The ghost lifted off and went away. Skulker stared at Danny.

"I'll make you one of the best hunters and evil, whelp."

He picked Danny up and walked to his lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>_Thank you for reading my very first fanfiction and chapter. :D I really appreciate you for reading. More shall come soon! With drama, humor, and my crazy randomness. Im an amateur writer so It may not be, well.. go__od. __:I_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny opened his eyes very slowly. Everything was blurry.

"Uhhhg… Where am I?"

"Finally your awake, Whelp," Skulker smirked.

"Umm who are you?"

"I am Skulker! The best ghost hunter in the ghost zone!" He said with pride and stuck out his chest.

"Ohhkaay?"

"I will train you to be a great hunter from now on, you will get all the good weapons AND the girls," he smirked.

"Hmph, a hunter eh? Sounds cool."

Danny stood up and walked to a mirror. He pointed to a scar on his forehead and said,

"Why is there a scar here?"

"Oh someone threw a brick on your head," Skulker said trying to not laugh.

Danny walked around and looked at all the cool weapons. He was exited to start his training.

"Can we start training now?"

"No, not now."

Then suddenly Danny's evil side kicked in.

"You take me out and train me now asap or you're a freakin' dead whelp!"

"Aha, you have passed the test, lets go then."

Skulker walked out his lair and Danny followed. Skulker pointed at the guns.

" These are going to be your new best friends," Skulker said "But they are heavy, and by the way you look, you don't look like you can carry then."

"Hmph," Danny crossed his arms.

"Sooo, our first training is for you to gain some muscle, so once I blow the whistle you have to run the whole island."

"The whole isla-!"

Skulker blew his whistle. Danny did not complain and ran. While running he was thinking on how Skulker said that the weapons are his new best friends. Then he heard whispers in his head that kept saying,

"Saaaaamm,"

"Tuuuuckeeer."

"What the?" said Danny.

Then suddenly and giant fist almost hit him! Danny looked up and saw a white ghost with blue flaming hair holding a guitar.

"Whatcha doin' on my babypop's island?" she asked.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me!"

"Oooh don't pretend!"

"Wha?"

Then she struck a cord on her guitar and hit Danny.

"Oooh hell noo!" and flew up to the girl and attacked her.

Danny managed to pin her down and started shooting ghost rays at her. Skulker could hear screaming and explosions and flew over there.

"Whelp! Stop it now!"

"But.."

"Do it now!"

Danny let go of the girl and stepped back. She flew to Skulker and said,

"Lets destroy him together babypop," she said.

"No, I'm training him to be a good hunter," Skulker said.

"Wait what? How would HE agree to that!" pointing at Danny.

"A friend of mine removed some of his good and replaced it with evil and also removed some of his memory."

She walked to Danny and said,

"Hey kid, do ya know me?"

"Umm no? Did you not hear me after you attacked? Gosh get your hearing straight, you need Dumbo to lend you his ears or something?"

"Well since your part evil and getting trained by my boyfriend, lets call truce," and raised out her hand. Danny accepted it.

"By the way my name is Ember."

"Hmmm sounds very familiar," Danny said.

"You know, since your evil now, maybe you might even have truce with all the other ghosts your enemies with."

"Wait, what? Enemies?"

"Lets go find them," Ember grabbed Danny's hand and set of to find his old enemies, starting with, Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>_Thank you for reading again! :) Last chapter I had 3 reviews. *throws a party* And it was only my 1st chapter! Whell, I hope you enjoy this one. Lets see how Vlad will react when he sees Danny again... DUN DUN DUUUUNN_


End file.
